Guy Trip
by serafina67
Summary: When Gustavo gives BTR a day off, the guys' girlfriends convince the guys to have some well deserved guy time.


**A/N: This story was inspired by an episode of the amazingly awesome sitcom, Traffic Light. Watch it on Fox!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Part One**

"The food here is amazing!" Jo exclaimed. Kendall, her boyfriend for the past six months, and her were eating at the newest restaurant in Hollywood, the Swanky Dinosaur. Okay, so that wasn't the best name, but it really did rock.

"I know, right?" Kendall agreed, stuffing some fancy bread into his mouth. He smiled at his beaming girlfriend, who looked more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a long, sleeveless navy blue dress. Her hair was up in curls and her cheeks were a warm pink. Right then, something in his pants vibrated and Jo rolled her eyes.

"It's your phone," she explained. Kendall laughed uneasily and took the phone out of his pocket.

"Yeah…I knew that," he lied, opening his phone. He read the screen and sighed. "It's Gustavo. I gotta take this call." He kissed her cheek gently and ran off to the front of the restaurant. Jo sighed and picked at her food. Only Gustavo could ruin the most romantic dinner ever. Lately, Gustavo had been on his case even more than usual. By the time he got back to the Palm Woods, he was always super tired. He seriously needed a break. Just then, Kendall came back with a look of awe on his face.

"Gustavo's giving us the rest of the weekend off," he breathed. Jo raised her eyebrows, just as bewildered him. Kendall took Jo's hands and squeezed. "We can spend the whole time together." Jo wanted to, but it would make her feel much too selfish. Then she got an idea.

"Maybe you should do something…with the guys," she suggested. Kendall let go of her and cocked his head, confused.

"But I'm always with the guys," he pointed out. Jo shook her head.

"Well, when you're working," she argued. "You guys should go have some fun for once. Live a little." Kendall seemed to be considering this.

"I don't even know what we'd do," he sighed. Jo thought for a minute.

"Well, what did you like to do in Minnesota?"

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

"Hunting? Seriously?" Logan said into his phone, trying to pay attention to the road. He was on the line with Kendall (who suggested they all go hunting), James, and Carlos.

"Yeah!" Kendall exclaimed. "We haven't done it in years!" Logan couldn't believe Kendall was actually excited to do this.

"I think it sounds fun!" Carlos said. Logan rolled his eyes. "What do you think James?" There was a pause. "Hello?"

"Oh! Sorry, I was combing my hair," James admitted. "And yeah, hunting sounds good." Logan had the urge to slam his head on steering wheel repeatedly. "What do you think Logie? It's all up to you," Logan hated when it was all up to him.

"Ugh, fine!" he muttered. Kendall, Carlos, and James cheered. "I just have to ask Camille what she thinks."

Kendall raised his eyebrows on the other end.

"You mean get her permission?" he asked. Logan blushed furiously and thanked the Lord the guys weren't in his car.

"No! I'm hanging up now. Bye," he said, throwing the phone into the back. He pulled into Camille's parents' house and knocked on the door. She was there in seconds. Even though she was in sweats, Logan thought his girlfriend looked like a supermodel. She shook her bouncy brown curls out of her face and smiled at Logan, engulfing him in a bear hug.

"Camille. Camille! CAMILLE, YOU'RE CHOKING ME!" he screamed. She let go and Logan gulped in oxygen. "Ahh. Sweet, sweet air," he panted. Camille winced and stepped back.

"Sorry 'bout that. Why don't you come in?" She opened the door a crack wider and Logan stepped in gratefully. They sat down next to each other on a couch. Logan kissed her neck and Camille closed her eyes peacefully. For a few seconds.

"Okay, what do you want?" she asked. Logan grinned worriedly and leaned into her.

"What do you mean?" Camille gave him a look and he cracked.

"You caught me. The guys want me to go hunting with them." Camille ran a finger through Logan's hair and kissed his nose.

"Why didn't you just say so?" she asked. "You should go. You're always working and it would be good for you." Logan stared at her.

"Really?"

"Really."

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

Kendall waited in the parking lot of the forest area for his friends. He was so excited; he swore his face was stuck in a permanent smile. James pulled up first. He was wearing neon orange scarf and a camouflage jumpsuit.

"Who's ready to hunt?" Kendall asked.

"I am!" James replied, high-fiving his friend. They shared a bromantic hug and split apart quickly, whistling nervously. Carlos arrived on a motor scooter. He didn't live far from there.

"Hey guys," he said. James waved and Kendall noticed Carlos wasn't wearing any orange.

"Um, Carlos, where's your"— Carlos unzipped his jacket to reveal a bright shirt. "Never mind." Lastly, Logan arrived and the guys burst out laughing. He was wearing bright orange overalls, an orange button up shirt, and a neon cap. Logan grabbed his gun and stalked off into the forest.

"Camille wanted to make sure I was safe," he mumbled. James patted his back, stifling a giggle.

"You'll be safe alright!" Logan glared at him and James froze in fright even though he was half a foot taller than him.

"You won't be laughing when you're eaten by a bear," he retorted. James stopped in his tracks, causing the others to crash into him.

"Bears?" he repeated. His beautiful face went white as a sheet.

"Dude, he was kidding," Carlos said, "Everyone knows that bears are from Kalamazoo." Kendall frowned.

"Uh huh," he said slowly. "Can we just hunt?" He, Logan, and Carlos searched for animals and James stayed in his place. "Is someone scared?" James scowled.

"No. I'm just, uh, keeping watch for deer and rabbits," he lied. He sat down and brought his knees to his chest. "I'll be here if you need me." Logan shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Hey, I see a squirrel!" he exclaimed. He and Kendall crouched down. Kendall saw Carlos was still standing and dragged him down by the ear. He raised his gun, ready to pull the trigger. Just then, Logan's phone rang, playing I Got A Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas. He jumped and fumbled to pick up the call. Kendall groaned as the squirrel ran off and Carlos frowned.

"I didn't know Logie like the Black Eyed Peas."

**A/N: That's all for now. What girl wouldn't wanna go hunting with BTR? Please review!**


End file.
